el cariño entre 2 hermanos 2
by Azuki4ever
Summary: ¿Qué pasó con lso dos hermanos despues del funeral? descúbrelo


1- De la oscuridad a la luz

Kazuo despertó en un lugar extraño, estaba todo oscuro, no se oía a nadie, estaba solo. Miró a todos lados esperando ver a su hermano o a alguien, pero nadie estaba ahí; se puso de pie y empezó a andar sin rumbo fijo, no estaba solo, lo sentía, no taba como si lo observasen, notaba esa opresión en el pecho que le avisaba de que su hermano estaba mal.

Siguió andando sin rumbo fijo, es más, le parecía dar vueltas en círculo, pero un rato después vio una jaula y dentro estaba Masao corrió hacia él llamándolo a gritos, Masao miraba al suelo y al mirarlo a la cara, vio que sus lágrimas eran sangre, sólo repetía una frase "Me dejaste solo, nos abandonaste, ¿por qué lo hiciste?", todo lo decía echando ese líquido rojo por los ojos, Kazuo estaba asustado ¿Cuándo había hecho eso? ¿Abandonarlo? No lo había hecho nunca, no lo entendía…Masao se sentó en la jaula llorando ya abrazándose las rodillas. Kazuo lo miraba asustado y triste, cuando algo negro pasó rozando su mejilla haciéndole un corte profundo… Un cuervo, había sido un cuervo, el pájaro estaba muy alto en el aire y graznó con fuerza, entonces aparecieron millares de aves negras que con sus picos afilados se lanzaron a él. Echó a correr hacia atrás, olvidó todo solo querría correr y huir, siempre le habían dado miedo esos pájaros.

Luego no supo cómo vio a su madre y a sus amigos, increpándole de dejarlos solos y de haber sido un mal hijo y mal amigo, Siguió corriendo y a lo lejos vio un precioso prado con muchas flores "Si voy ahí, ya no sufriré mas…" 

Masao llevaba un rato dando vueltas hasta que escucho un leve trino, como de un pájaro, era dulce, siguió andando, y vio una jaula se acercó a ella para ver al pájaro que cantaba, pero lo que vio fue…el esqueleto de un ave.

Sin carne sin ojos sin plumas…solo los huesos. Horrorizado se echó atrás y vio que las cuencas de los ojos se dirigían a él. Se dio la vuelta y corrió, corrió hasta oír unos pasos rápidos y a lo lejos vio la figura de su hermano corriendo hacia un bonito paisaje. Intentó llamarlo, pero no le salía la voz de la garganta. Pensó en él pensó que se daba cuenta de que estaba ahí, su unión de gemelos funcionó y Kazuo dejó de correr, miró a todos lados hasta que lo vio allí de pie, recuperando el aliento.

Ambos se abrazaron y se sentaron en el suelo. Se sentaron en silencio esperando que algo pasase.

- Masao…  
- Dime.  
- ¿Nos acercamos a ese prado? Me parece un sitio agradable.  
- Sí…Es lo mejor, aquí se está muy oscuro.

Se colocaron delante del bello lugar y cogieron aire. Dieron un paso y…

Una luz brillante los envolvió. Se sintieron en paz, en calma. Sin problemas. Cerraron los ojos y se quedaron dormidos. Despertaron en un lugar lleno de flores, todo con un sol brillante, dándoles calor. Había un arroyo de agua clara que se escuchaba fluir. Se dieron cuenta de que sus ropas habían cambiado también. Ahora llevaban lo que parecía una túnica en un tono beige con unos zapatos de tela a juego. Era raro pero se sentían cómodos.

De repente una sombra los cubrió por la espalda. Se dieron la vuelta y se encontraron a un hombre, con una túnica blanca con unos ricos bordes dorados, tenía un rostro bello y amable, pelo negro y ojos azules. Era muy alto y atlético. Su voz era suave y grave. Y lo que les sorprendió a los gemelos era que tenía dos grandes alas a la espalda con unas plumas muy blancas. Se arrodilló ante ellos y les habló.

- Hola, bienvenidos Masao y Kazuo.  
- ¿Qui… ¿Quién es usted? ¿Nos conoce?  
- Sí, os conozco muy bien. Soy el arcángel Gabriel  
- ¿Arcángel? ¿Estamos…?  
- Sí, Masao, estamos en el cielo  
- No nos ha confundido…  
- Por supuesto que no.  
- …  
- Dios me ha mandado para daros un mensaje.  
- ¿Mensaje?  
- Sí, me ha dicho que aún no podéis recibir las alas.  
- ¿Alas? ¿Cómo las que tiene usted?  
- Sí. Todos los que vienen al cielo tienen que pasar una prueba para recibir sus alas y ser ángeles. Si no la superan no pueden seguir aquí-  
- ¿Qué tenemos que hacer?  
- Veréis, al partir, vuestra madre quedó sola y una niña también, ¿Verdad Masao?  
- Sí… es verdad… Ana  
- ¿Quién es hermano?   
- Cuando el tren tuvo el accidente, una niña se quedó sin su madre y se refugió conmigo…  
- Correcto, y vuestra madre, le dio mucha pena y la adoptó para que fuese su hija.   
- Mamá siempre fue muy buena…  
- Sí, y ahora esa niña se siente muy triste, porque quiso haberos conocido mejor, erais sus héroes.  
- Que mona…  
- Y vuestros compañeros se sintieron fatal tras vuestra muerte…  
- ¿Sí?  
- Claro, erais muy importantes para ellos.  
- ¿Y cuál es la prueba?  
- Dos meses. El primer mes tenéis que uidar de Ana. Al mes siuiente tenéis que levantar el ánimo de vuestro equipo. Sólo ana podrá veros y oiros.  
- Ajá…  
- ¿Aceptais?  
- Sí…   
- Bien. Ánimo... y buena suerte.


End file.
